


sparks fly

by jutsuzuban



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: M/M, New Years kiss, alcohol mention, epic rushed ending, happy birthday gakushuu, it's just the trad champagne, kissing in a park, late birthday u-u, there's a tussle, trying to be epic gay in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:14:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22065334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jutsuzuban/pseuds/jutsuzuban
Summary: Gakushuu didn't want to be at the "birthday" party, so he left.Someone follows.
Relationships: Akabane Karma/Asano Gakushuu
Comments: 5
Kudos: 116





	sparks fly

**Author's Note:**

> First fic in the AssClass fandom! 'Course it had to be for my faves u-u
> 
> Dedicated to one of my best bros, Vao! Stinky.

Gakushuu didn't know what he was doing. 

No, he knew what he was doing. He just hated it. 

Internally scowling, the 25-year-old sighed into his cup of champagne. It wasn't even a good cup, just one of those silly red plastic ones someone would see in an American teen movie from Hollywood his newest intern was fond of. Distasteful. 

Why did Gakushuu even come to this party anyways?

"Hey boss! Happy new year! And uh - early birthday!" Right. His employees wanted to throw this silly party to celebrate the incoming new year, and with his ever-so-helpful secretary catching wind of it, also dropped in the fact that it would be his birthday.

Fantastic. Splendid. How gracious of his employees to invite him to a party Gakushuu didn't hear of till just the day before. Terrific. 

Perhaps it was noticeable that Gakushuu was not having a good time, with the sudden lack of people around him.  _ Whatever _ , Gakushuu thought as he took a sip of champagne.  _ It's not my fault I dislike parties. _

* * *

An hour and a half into the party, and Gakushuu was not tipsy. Damn, what kind of champagne is this? He's had at least 10 cups of the drink. He ideally should've been tipsy by now, and there was no way in hell he was going to touch the shitty beer some stranger brought.

Ah, that's right. Random people Gakushuu had no previous relations with started flowing in. Tucking himself away into a more secluded corner, Gakushuu continued taking sips of his champagne with the occasional chat with some of his employees, or some women wanting to know if he was single. He was, but for some reason, Gakushuu was compelled to lie. The women would always look crestfallen, but then try to swing for a hookup. Yea, no. Gakushuu always politely excused himself, and moved to a new spot.

After another one of said chats, Gakushuu thought he spotted some rather familiar red hair, but Gakushuu just shook his head. No, there was no way he was here. He would have told Gakushuu he would to bother him. 

Actually, no. It was just like him to show up to try to scare Gakushuu. But there was no way he'd be at this particular party, so Gakushuu just threw away that thought. It was just his imagination.

Breathe, Gakushuu. Breathe.

Taking a deep breath - and a longer than necessary sip of champagne - Gakushuu decided that he was done with the party. It was only 11pm, but the man wanted to leave, and no one was going to stop him.

Saying his goodbyes, Gakushuu made his way toward the door. Along the way, a woman tried to ask for his number, and Gakushuu said "I'm taken." The woman backed off after that.

Sighing, Gakushuu set to unbuttoning his suit jacket. He had driven to the party straight from the office after all. He'd only got three buttons loose when a tragically familiar voice spoke up from behind him. "So you're not single, huh?"

If you asked Gakushuu what he did, he'd tell you he just turned around calmly. If you asked Karma, he'd tell you - laughing - that his rival of 4 years jumped up,  _ scared.  _

And Karma wouldn't be the one lying.

"Akabane! What are you doing in America?" Oh, saying his rival's name with an English accent was very odd-sounding, and from the looks of it, the other found it weird too. 

"I heard you were around, and wanted to find you!" Akabane crowed, and wow, he looked different. His hair was longer for one, and neater too. His mercury eyes had softened around the edges, losing some of the sharpness they once held. Gakushuu bets the loss was on all the late nights the bureaucrat had to go through, judging by the dark circles under his eyes. The dark red sweater Akabane wore just brought a whole lot of attention to his obnoxiously bright red hair and his obscenely pretty eyes and Gakushuu just frowned as he waved away that thought.

"There is no way you found out I was at this party."

"On the contrary, I did. Found you on a Facebook post."

And true to his word - surprisingly, in Gakushuu's opinion - Akabane did find him in a Facebook post. He was in the background of a drunken selfie, but anyone who knew Gakushuu could tell it was him. His strawberry blonde hair was quite distinctive after all. 

“Aren’t you a bureaucrat now? What are you doing outside Japan?”

“Using up some of my vacation days to come and visit you. What, were you going to surprise me with a visit back to Japan?” Akabane grinned widely, a sharp canine catching the light from the party behind them.

Right, the party. Where anyone could see him with Akabane. Scowling, Gakushuu quickly shot a look toward the building and the people in it, and deeming sufficient that no one was looking at them, grabbed Akabane by the wrist and pulled him along. 

“No. I’m quite alright with staying away from Japan - and you - for a whole decade or five.”

“But Ace-kun, everyone misses you in Japan! Don’t you miss having me around?”

Gakushuu’s eye twitched, but he didn’t let the nickname rile him. He just pulled Akabane along harder, intending to take him to a nearby park where Gakushuu could potentially murder the red-headed devil, but he digressed.

“Don’t flatter yourself, Akabane. All these years and you haven’t lost a single ounce of the narcissism you possess?”

Karma put up one hand in surrender, grinning as he kept pace with the ticked blonde in front of him. Honestly, it was kind of funny how, even after all these years, Asano never failed to resist retaliating against Karma. The redhead liked the banter, no matter how malicious and alarming it would be to other people. He missed the normalcy of someone glaring at him with the intent to kill.

“Ne, Shuu-chan, where are you taking me?” And oh, how Karma relished seeing the stiffening posture of his rival’s shoulders. He couldn’t stop himself from snickering.

“Don’t call me that!” Gakushuu hissed, jerking Akabane’s arm to steer the man into the park. “And if you can see, I’ve taken you to a park.”

“Oh? How romantic of you, Shuu-chan,” Karma said, his face the picture of wide-eyed innocence, and Asano choked, letting go of Karma’s hand with more force than there should be, but Karma was too distracted looking at pink cheeks and darting eyes.

“I said to not call me that,” Asano hissed, and Karma blinked back into reality, leaning back casually and smirking. 

“I’m not doing anything,  _ Shuu-chan.” _

“Don’t call me that!”

Karma dodged Asano’s tackle, but Asano stuck out his hand to grab onto Karma’s sweater, pulling Karma down with him. 

The two men tussled with each other, a mischievous flash of mercury clashing with the fiery blaze of violet; a lively bark of laughter grating against a snarl of annoyance. Childish? Perhaps, but Gakushuu would tell you Karma instigated it and the champagne from earlier pushed him to rush Karma. Karma wouldn’t disagree with it, instead laugh and smirk with a twinkle in his eyes. Gakushuu would also tell you he hated that look on Karma, though his soft smile would say otherwise.

After a couple more moments of scuffling, Asano rolls off Karma and both are panting on the ground, breathing noisily through their mouths. 

“Are you drunk?” Karma asked as his chest rose and stuttered with what Asano would soon know was laughter. The blonde huffed, his own chest falling with the action.

“Don’t be ridiculous. The champagne at the party could never.”

Akabane laughed, and as some early fireworks whistled into the air, Gakushuu turned his head to stare at the boy he hasn’t seen in years become the man he is today, and some foreign heat sparked in his stomach.

Karma turned his head to look at Asano, and froze. The look in Asano’s eyes, Karma’s never seen it on him before. He’s seen it on others before so it didn’t surprise him, but Asano wore it a little differently. His cheeks weren’t red, and his mouth wasn’t slightly parted, but his eyes were wide. Karma could see the early fireworks being reflected in the violet irises. 

They didn’t realize how close they were until Gakushuu ended up taking initiative, pressing his lips onto Karma’s. There weren’t the sparks in the kiss like how books portrayed it, but Gakushuu said the fireworks for the new year were it. Karma said the sparks just appeared overtime with every kiss. 

**Author's Note:**

> rushed as hell I'm sorry u-u
> 
> Constructive criticism welcome!


End file.
